Hermione's World
by Miz Arsenal
Summary: Fanfic based on Hermione, her life, troubles, and what not. Romancy at first, but filled with a ton of Dark Arts stuff towards the end, please read and review! Chapters 8-10 were weird, so I posted a new Chapter Eight on 4/25!!
1. Hermione's Last Year

Hermione's World ~ Chapter 1   
By Miz Arsenal  
  
A beautiful seventh year Gryffindor stood outside under a tall oak tree on Hogwarts grounds just by the Forbidden Forest. She didn't know she was beautiful, but everyone else thought so. She was beautiful in mind, soul, and spirit. Her hair wasn't so bushy anymore and she even learnt a few things about makeup. Hermione Granger stood under that tall oak tree and she gazed out onto the many Hogwarts students on that sweet September day.   
  
As she stood there gazing down upon the childish and the old, she noticed Harry Potter, her long time friend. He was walking around the grassy fields talking to his other best friend, Ron Weasley. Hermione laughed as she thought of Ron. She remembered her fourth year when Ron liked her, and she liked him! Of course she didn't like him anymore. She had no use for crushes and that sort of thing. Hermione wanted to be a success in life and go places and do incredible things. She was a Muggle and surviving the Wizard World. Now, in her final year at Hogwarts, she was Head Girl and already most of the teachers' favorite student. All except for Severus Snape, of course, who favored Slytherin and Draco Malfoy.   
  
Suddenly Hermione spotted Parvati Patil among the crowd of pupils. She was wearing extremely short denim shorts and a bright blue tank top under her black work robe. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
She wasn't jealous or anything... Parvati might have been more beautiful than Hermione, but Hermione had brains, and that was what really counted...   
  
Hermione shrugged. She didn't know what she was thinking. She only saw Harry and Ron coming her way and for some reason she had butterflies in her stomach.   
  
Harry flashed a bright smile.   
  
"What are you doing Hermione?" he asked.   
  
Hermione held up the book she had in her hand.   
  
"Just reading outside. It was such a beautiful day to be out," Hermione replied.   
  
"Sounds like fun. Reading a book when you could have been doing more important things," Ron teased.   
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips.   
  
"Like, I dunno. Hanging out with your friends and such," Ron said.   
  
"Yeah, whatever Ron," Hermione replied.   
  
"Now, now, now. Let's not fight," Harry said.   
  
Hermione pulled back. Harry was right. She was having an immature fight and had to stop all that nonsense. Harry was always right...   
  
Just as Hermione was about to say something intelligent, she saw Parvati walking up towards them. Her silky black hair was down and she had much too much makeup on her pretty face.   
  
"Hey you guys! What are you up to?" Parvati asked in an 'oh-so-sweet' voice.   
  
Harry smiled a polite smile back. "Nothing really," he said.   
  
"Well, that's a shame. It's a wonderful day, and I for one, want to go to Hogsmeade very much. There's no point in staying at Hogwarts and wasting away the whole day, don't you think?" Parvati asked.   
  
"Well, er, I suppose not," Harry replied nervously.   
  
"Well, then I suggest that we go to Hogsmeade. Right now!" she added for emphasis.   
  
"Good idea. I need to re-stock my Zonkos collection anyway," Ron exclaimed, all for it.   
  
"Perfect. Don't you want to go Harry?" Parvati asked, batting her long, thick eyelashes.   
  
"Sure. Sounds like fun," Harry replied.   
  
Hermione stood on firm ground, feeling ignored and stupid. Then Parvati turned her large dark eyes towards her mockingly. "I suppose you wouldn't want to come as well, Hermione? I mean, you must have an awful lot of studying to do. As usual..." Parvati trailed off.   
  
"As a matter of fact, I was just about to go in and help Professor McGonagall grade some papers," Hermione icily replied.   
  
"Oh, that's a shame. We would have loved for you to join us. Honest, we would," Parvati said.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come Hermione?" Harry asked as Parvati squeezed her arm through his.   
  
"Oh, quite sure. You all can go along and have fun without me. I won't mind it a bit. I'm fine... really..." Hermione said, forcing a smile out of her mouth.   
  
"Well, if you're certain," Harry replied.   
  
"And I am," Hermione supplied.   
  
"Okay then..." Harry said hesitantly.   
  
"Tell you what," Ron suggested. "Why don't I stay here with Hermione so she won't be all alone. Harry, you and Parvati can go to Hogsmeade and have fun."   
  
"Ron," Hermione protested meekly. "You don't have to stay here just for me. Go, have fun with them. I really don't mind."   
  
"No, it's fine," Ron insisted.   
  
"Ron, are you sure?" Harry asked.   
  
"Perfectly sure. Just buy me some stuff from Zonkos and Honeydukes and I'll pay you back," Ron replied.   
  
"When do you ever pay anybody back?" Harry teased with a smile.   
  
"Never. Okay, buy me some stuff from Zonkos and Honeydukes and I won't pay you back," Ron said.   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in a few hours then," Harry said as he walked into Hogwarts to get some money and his cloak.   
  
"Bye," Ron and Hermione both replied.  
  
"See you guys later!" Parvati hollered back to them as she ran off after Harry.   
  
When they finally disappeared behind the Hogwarts entrance doors, Hermione gave Ron a look.   
  
"What?" he asked innocently.   
  
"What do you mean what? You could have gone with Harry and Parvati! I didn't need you feeling sorry for me," Hermione snapped.   
  
"Aren't you cute when you're mad," Ron said sarcastically.   
  
"I wasn't joking..." Hermione warned.   
  
"Well, it's obvious that you don't want Harry and Parvati all alone..." Ron trailed off.   
  
"That is not true at all!" Hermione said blushing.   
  
"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Ron joked.   
  
"You are so juvenile!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
She ran into Hogwarts in fury and up to Gryffindor tower.   
  
Ron chuckled as the grass crinkled under his feet and the sun began to set.   
  
Things were going exactly the way he planned.   
  



	2. Hermione and Professor Snape

Hermione's World ~ Chapter 2   
By Miz Arsenal  
  
After a few hours Harry had returned with all sorts of goodies for Ron and Hermione.   
  
The minute Ron saw him, he leapt at him. Hermione gave Harry a nonchalant look and pretended to be extremely interested in the book she was reading.   
  
Harry gave Ron a queer look and then decided he would go on to bed. There was Quidditch practice tomorrow and the captain needed his rest.   
  
"Are you jealous that Parvati and Harry were out till nine o' clock?" Ron teased.   
  
"Of course not!" Hermione snapped angrily.   
  
"Well, it sure seems like it," Ron said slowly, pausing at each word.   
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said uneasily.   
  
"I don't, don't I?" Ron asked.   
  
"Quite right. You aren't in your right mind, that's certain," Hermione replied.   
  
"Very well then. I suppose Miss Head Girl, Teacher's Pet is right about everything these days. I suppose that you don't like Harry the way I thought you did for it's clear that you like me," Ron said.   
  
Before a shocked Hermione could get in another word otherwise, Ron left the common room and went up to bed.   
  
A dumbfounded Hermione closed her book and stared out into space.   
  
~*~   
  
The next day everyone at Hogwarts knew that Parvati Patil and Harry Potter were going out. Parvati was waltzing around the corridors shouting it out to anyone who would listen.   
  
The regular 'Harry-Potter-Fan-Club' was swarming around Parvati, asking her for her autograph. When she was seen with Harry, cameras flashed as though he was some incredible celebrity.   
  
It was hard enough for Hermione that Parvati and Harry were going out, but to have to listen to everyone mention it every two seconds was just simply too much to bare. Ron was the only one who realized this, but he said nothing.   
  
Hermione was having trouble concentrating in all of her classes. Professor McGonagall gave her a very disappointed look when she failed to turn her feather into a mouse during Transfiguration.   
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Professor McGonagall asked her.   
  
"I'm not sure..." Hermione trailed off as she slowly left for Potions.   
  
  
"Finnigan..."   
  
"Here," piped up Seamus Finnigan.   
  
"Granger..."   
  
No answer.   
  
"Granger..."   
  
Still no answer.   
  
"Granger! Are you in this classroom or aren't you? I see your body, but I suppose your mind is still in Transfiguration!" Snape bellowed angrily.   
  
Hermione jumped up.   
  
"I'm extremely sorry Professor. I suppose you're right. My mind had drifted off just a tad. It won't happen again," Hermione replied in a terrified tone.   
  
"Be as it may, your carelessness has cost Gryffindor ten points," Snape muttered before he called the rest of the role.   
  
Ron stuck his tongue out at Professor Snape. It was a very bad move.   
  
"I saw that Weasley! That's ten more points from Gryffindor! I'm not surprised. You're always ready to start trouble!" Snape spat at the horrified group of Gryffindor seventh years.   
  
As soon as Professor Snape decided that he was through bickering at Gryffindor for the day, he brought out his cauldron and they fell into their groups for Potions.   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in a group together. They divided up jobs and Hermione ran off to get the ingredients.   
  
When Hermione returned she saw that Parvati had joined their little circle. This was not fair! It was always Harry, Hermione, and Ron! They were like the perfect trio. They were like the Three Musketeers. Hermione was furious, but she was determined not to let her anger get the best of her.   
  
With a wry smile towards Parvati, she set down the ingredients.   
  
Parvati gave her a cocky smile in return.   
  
"Thanks so much for letting me join your group guys. Lavender wasn't feeling too well today and I had no one to be in a group with. You're too sweet!" Parvati exclaimed.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. How could Harry not see through the fakeness of it all?   
  
She shrugged. Guys would always be guys. Hermione didn't care though. She had better things to worry about, besides Harry and his girlfriends.   
  
They mixed up all the ingredients and created a Forgetfulness Potion. Then Professor Snape picked one person to test it on. Of course that unlucky creature had to be... Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Drink it up," Snape muttered in his oiliest voice to a trembling Neville.   
  
Neville gulped down a few drops of the Potion and all of the sudden his mind went blanker than usual.   
  
The entire Slytherin side of the classroom collapsed into laughter.   
  
"Class dismissed," Snape muttered with a wicked grin on his face.   
  
Everyone stood up in a hurry and left the classroom. Neville slowly got up and Hermione went over to him.   
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh, quite alright. I just do not remember what class it is that I go to next..." Neville trailed off in a dazed tone.   
  
"There is no class next. We have lunch," Hermione said slowly and understandingly.   
  
"Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten?" Neville asked absentmindedly and walked off.   
  
Hermione shook her head with disbelief at Professor Snape. She was furious with him. Professor Snape had absolutely no right to use Potions on students by means of torture. Hermione Granger was not going to just sit around and let him keep doing that too!   
  
She tossed her head haughtily and walked straight to Professor McGonagall's office. 


	3. Hermione and Ron

Hermione's World ~ Chapter 3   
By Miz Arsenal  
  
Hermione knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office three times and waited for her to come to the door.   
  
Professor McGonagall arrived at the door quickly and allowed Hermione to enter.   
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked Hermione in a worn out voice.   
  
For a few minutes Hermione was startled. The strict professor always sounded so sharp, ready to go, and on top of things. Yet recently, as Hermione noticed, Professor McGonagall seemed weak and weary.   
  
"Well, you see Professor, I was wondering if there could possibly be a rule that forbids Professor Snape to torture students with the Potions," Hermione said timidly.   
  
"Not that I know of Ms. Granger. I can look into it for you if you'd like though," McGonagall replied sharply.   
  
"Er, I'm sorry I wasted your time on such a petty matter," Hermione mumbled.   
  
"As am I," McGonagall coldly replied as she shut the door on Hermione's face.   
  
Hermione was completely shocked. This was McGonagall! Hermione's favorite teacher! And she just received a very rude remark from her. What was going on?   
  
Hermione was shifted down a level on the scale of happiness. She saw Ron walking around the corridor and fell into his arms.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Well, something... Professor McGonagall seems so weird," Hermione mumbled unhappily.   
  
"Were you talking to her again?" Ron joked. "I always told you. One of these days someone would realize how weird it is to talk to teachers. I guess they beat you to it."   
  
Hermione pushed away.   
  
"That wasn't very funny Ron. I'm not in a very good mood," Hermione snapped.   
  
"Sorry. I was only trying to cheer you up," Ron replied.   
  
"Well, it didn't work very well," Hermione muttered. She walked a few paces and then slowed down. "I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't be mean to you. I'm just frustrated with Professor Snape. And with McGonagall. Well, there's nothing we can do about that..."   
  
"I'd do anything I could do make you feel better," Ron said.   
  
"Ron, you're a great friend, but..."   
  
"You could learn to like me," Ron said.   
  
"No, I couldn't. I don't have any use for love in my life," Hermione replied softly.   
  
"Okay then. Let's go to lunch," Ron suggested.   
  
"Alright. And let us never speak of this again," Hermione decided.   
  
~*~   
  
"Harry! Harry, come sit with us!" Parvati squealed at the Great Hall.   
  
It seemed as though Miss Lavender Brown was better. She was sitting next to Parvati and chatting about - what was this? A dance at Hogwarts!   
  
"Don't you think that's simply spectacular Harrykins? There's going to be a dance at little old Hogwarts! Well, don't just sit there! Show some emotion!" Parvati exclaimed.   
  
"I'm thrilled," Harry mumbled with a weak smile.   
  
Of course I'm thrilled. I'm sitting next to the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. I should have nothing to be depressed about.   
  
Yet he was. He was sick and tired of Parvati Patil and her snotty little crew.   
  
"Oh yes. About that dance..." Harry said hesitantly.   
  
"Yes, Harry darling?" Parvati asked sweetly.   
  
"Well, I think we need to talk after Lunch," Harry decided.   
  
"Whatever for?" Parvati inquired.   
  
"Well, we just need to talk about stuff... If you know what I mean," Harry said slowly.   
  
"Well, alright then. I'm already done eating. A salad a day for lunch really does that trick, you know. Can't get fat, can't get thin. You're perfect! Just like me!" Parvati exclaimed with twinkling eyes.   
  
"Yes, perfect... You..." Harry dozed off.   
  
Parvati got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Harry.   
  
"Now," she said. "What is it that you wanted to say?"   
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should take a break. You know, stop going out for a few days..." Harry trailed off.   
  
"Harry! Are you crazy? Hold on, let me feel your head. Well... you're not burning up, but something must be the matter!" Parvati shrieked.   
  
"No, I just don't want to be in a relationship right now. Is that okay with you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, I suppose it will have to do, now won't it? I was thinking of breaking up with you too, so lets just say we broke up with each other. Yikes! Instead of you dumping me! Oh, that would look extremely horrible for my reputation!" Parvati insisted.   
  
"Okay, we broke up with each other. I didn't dump you. Alright, can I go now?" Harry mumbled.   
  
"Of course Harry darling. And remember, I'm always available for you," Parvati said as she walked away.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, like Hermione often did, and wanted to find Ron immediately.   
  
~*~   
  
"Hey Hermione," Lavender Brown said in the seventh year girl's dormitories of the Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"Er, hi Lavender," Hermione replied cautiously.   
  
Lavender and Parvati rarely spoke to Hermione. Of course, the only times they did was when they were trying to impress Harry by showing that they were nice, sweet individuals.   
  
This time Lavender was using a rather cool and rude voice. She sat down on Hermione's frilly pink bed and looked at Hermione in a queer fashion.   
  
"Well, I suppose you've heard," Lavender said, nastier still.   
  
"Heard what?" Hermione asked, half annoyed, wishing she would get to the point.   
  
"About Harry and Parvati of course," Lavender muttered.   
  
"Actually, I don't have time for idle gossip. What's new?" Hermione asked.   
  
"They broke up. He's all yours now," Lavender snapped.   
  
A sudden rush of excitement flew through Hermione's body. What was that all about?   
  
"What?!" 


	4. Ron the Matchmaker

Untitled Document Ron the Match Maker ~ Chapter 4   
  
By: Leah Potter   
  
  
  
A tingly feeling jumped up Hermione's spine. She tried to act very nonchalant.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.   
  
"Well, we all know only too well that you're crazy about Harry and that you've been pining for him for these past six years!" Lavender exclaimed angrily.   
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Hermione snapped back.   
  
"Oh, don't I?" Lavender replied, very haughtily.   
  
"That's right! You don't!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Of course. How could I forget? Hermione's always right. She's just, 'Little Miss Know It All', aren't you Hermione? Aren't you?" Lavender asked furiously.   
  
Hermione screamed inside, but she was determined not to let Lavender get the best of her. "Look Lavender. I don't want to argue with you. I'm not even going to the dance, and for the last, final time... I do NOT like Harry in that way! We're friends, for Flamel's sake! Pure friends! That's all we've ever been, that's all we'll ever be!"   
  
"Sure Hermione. You keep on thinking that," Lavender snapped. Then she ran out the door.   
  
~*~   
  
"Ron! You've got to help me! I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see the day!" Hermione exclaimed anxiously.   
  
"That's what Ron's here for. To save the day..." Ron teased again.   
  
"No time for jokes. No, not now," Hermione mumbled in a crazy voice as she paced the deserted common room.   
  
It was Monday evening and everyone had gone out to see the Quidditch team practice. Hermione and Ron were left in their by themselves. Hermione was going practically insane, and Ron was trying to comfort her.   
  
"When Lavender told me that Harry and Parvati had broken up, I was so happy! I can't believe it, but I was! You're his best friend Ron! You have to find out if he likes me!" Hermione pleaded.   
  
Ron nodded, already knowing what Harry would say. "I'll try, but he'll probably blush and keep his mouth shut. You know Harry."   
  
"I've known Harry for over six years, but I've known myself longer and I just figured something out about me today," Hermione said seriously.   
  
"Alright," Ron replied.   
  
"Make sure he doens't know that I like him at all! Just ask him what he thinks of me in the most subtle manner!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Can do," Ron replied.   
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I know you like me and all..." Hermione trailed off.   
  
"No, really. I actually like Parvati. Can't imagine why... But I do. There's something about her... At any rate..." Ron said.   
  
Hermione developed a sly smile. "You only like her for her looks and you know it."   
  
"Too true. Well, I'll be off to see Harry now," Ron said as he left the common room.   
  
"I can't believe I just did what I did," Hermione said outloud in the empty common room. "Well, I suppose it's all for the better... We must face the truth at one point or another. I just hope Harry likes me as well..."   
  
~*~   
  
Harry was in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms after another hard practice. He had a towel around his neck and was polishing his Firebolt when Ron Weasley came in.   
  
"Hey Ron. How're things going?" Harry asked.   
  
Ron looked around to make sure no one was in there.   
  
"Do you still... you know..." Ron trailed off.   
  
"Like her?" Harry supplied.   
  
Ron nodded.   
  
"Of course," Harry said shortly.   
  
"But you liked..."   
  
"I know. I couldn't help it. But then I thought I liked the other girl... I'm confused. It's probably the one I'm closest too..."   
  
"Well, it's apparent both girls are crazy over you. Now you're just going to have to choose..."   
  
"Right..."   
  
"Well, the big dance is this Friday. You have four days left to make your final decision..."   
  
"It's not enough..."   
  
"You know which one I think you should go with..."   
  
"Ron. I don't know yet. Don't pressure me please. This needs to be a decision I make by myself!"   
  
Harry stood up abruptly and left the locker room. Ron shook his head and stared out into space.   
  
"I've been playing match-maker for two years now. How long will this go on?"   
  
~*~   
  
"The object," Professor McGonagall said with a pause, "is to turn this mouse into a snuffbox. The first to complete it will earn a free trip to Hogsmeade and twenty points for their house."   
  
It was another horrible day of Doubles Transfigurations. Normally, Gryffindor had Transfiguration Class all to themselves, but every other week they had to take it with Slytherin.   
  
Hermione listened with rapt attention to Professor McGonagall. She helped pass out the mice.   
  
"On the count of three, you will be permitted to transfigurate your mouse. One... two... three!"   
  
And after only a few seconds... "Congratulations Miss Granger! It seems as though you were the first to transfigurate the mouse. Everyone, look here! See how she has perfectly transfigurated the mouse into the snuff box. It is nothing like yours, Finnigan, where the snuffbox has a moving tail... Or like yours, Mr. Malfoy, where the snuffbox has four paws. It seems as though everyone but Hermione has failed to grasp the art of Transfiguration. Therefore, I will give you all a little bit of extra homework so that you properly learn how to perform the act and produce a better, if not perfect, snuffbox for the test next week."   
  
The whole class groaned. Well, all but Hermione... of course.   
  
Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Class dismissed," she said sharply.   
  
Harry and Ron ran after Hermione who left the classroom quickly to get to Herbology.   
  
"Hermione. What are you doing tonight?" they both asked nicely.   
  
Hermione grinned. "I suppose I'll be helping you two with your Transifguration homework?" she guessed.   
  
They both nodded. Then Ron added, "and I need some help with my Potions too!"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Very well then. I'll help you with that too," Hermione said.   
  
Herbology flew by quickly and then Wednesday was over. Harry realized he only had two days left to ask Hermione to the dance. He wanted to, but he was nervous and afraid of what she would say. Finally, he decided to go up to her room - although it was not allowed - and ask her after dinner.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry said slowly as he opened up the girl's dormitory door.   
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed, finishing up her Potions essay. She was surprised to see Harry and squeezed her pink robe tighter around her body.   
  
"Harry! What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to go into girl's dormitories!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing as pink as her robe.   
  
"Well, I know I'm not. I was thinking though..." Harry trailed off.   
  
"Yes?" Hermione prompted.   
  
"Well -"   
  
Just then Parvati Patil walked through the door.   
  
"Harry! What on Earth are you doing in here? Were you looking for me? That is just the sweetest thing!" Parvati exclaimed.   
  
She threw her arms around Harry and gave Hermione a smirk.   
  
"So, Harrykins... Did you come up here to ask me to the Dance? That's great! I can't wait to go. Super! So, I'll go with you. Lavender can go with Seamus. Hermione... you can go with Ron. Everyone knows you've liked him for ages," said Parvati.   
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief.   
  
"Well, see you later Harry! You shouldn't be in here, after all. No matter how much you wanted to see me!" Parvati exclaimed.   
  
She showed Harry out the door and then walked back to Hermione.   
  
"Looks like I beat you again Hermione. Too bad, too bad. You may be better in Transfiguration, but you have no street sense. Try again later," Parvati snapped.   
  
Then she walked off to take her shower. 


	5. Hermione's Dance

Untitled Document Hermione's Dance ~ Chapter 5   
  
By: Leah Potter   
  
  
  
"Hermione Granger! She's right!" Hermione told herself while Parvati was in the shower.   
  
Hermione stood up and looked herself in the mirror.   
  
_I've changed a lot in the past years. I started wearing makeup. I got my teeth straightened and smaller. I even did something with my hair._ Hermione reached up and touched her hair in front of the mirror. _I did it all to impress someone... I did it all to impress Harry._   
  
Then she spoke aloud again. "I did it all so that I would be better than the rest. I could be smart and beautiful... Of course I don't play Quidditch. Parvati does... Still... I helped Harry beat Voldemort numerous times. I helped Sirius, Harry's godfather... That should count for something. I was almost certain that Harry would ask me to the dance tonight. Then Parvati had to come in and spoil everything. Well, not anymore. I'm not going to be pushed under by Miss Parvati Patil. Tomorrow the world's going to see a new Hermione. That's right. A new Hermione Granger!"   
  
Hermione closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep with that promise.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said as Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning.   
  
"Hey yourself," Hermione replied with a cute smile. She grabbed some toast and sat down next to him, what should have been Parvati's seat.   
  
"Er, yeah. Hi," Harry said, a little bit surprised with Hermione's forwardness.   
  
"So, what classes do we have today?" Hermione asked as she put jam on her toast.   
  
"History of Magic and Charms," Harry supplied quickly.   
  
"Sounds like fun. Boring Professor Binns..." Hermione trailed off.   
  
"I thought you liked History of Magic," Ron said, coming up from behind them with five pieces of toast.   
  
Hermione smiled again. "Well, if it isn't the human pig. Only five pieces of toast today Ron?" she asked.   
  
"I've got more coming," Ron grinned. "One bowl of cereal and some fruit after this."   
  
Hermione and Harry both laughed.   
  
The good moment lasted too short. Parvati and Lavender entered the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting next to Harry. Something had to be done.   
  
"Hermione! Oh, Hermione! Thank goodness we found you! When you weren't in the dormitories, we got worried. Professor McGonagall said that she needed to see you immediately!" Parvati exclaimed.   
  
Hermione slowly got up. "She did?"   
  
"Oh yes," said Lavender. "Right away, in fact."   
  
Hermione didn't believe them one bit, but she knew it would look bad if she refused them right in front of Harry. "Very well then, I'll see you all in History," she said.   
  
Hermione left the Great Hall and went to the Transfiguration classroom.   
  
"Professor McGonagall," she said half-heartedly. "Parvati and Lavender said that you wanted to see me."   
  
"Why, they must be able to read my mind or some of that sort for I never sent word for you, but I certainly do need you," McGonagall replied.   
  
Hermione was mildly surprised. McGonagall actually did need her. Of course, Lavender and Parvati _thought_ they were telling a lie, but McGonagall actually needed her.   
  
McGonagall continued.   
  
"Sunday morning a new student is to be arriving at Hogwarts. She will be a Gryffindor. Her name is Cassandra Nicole Taylor, and she is a seventh year. I trust that you will be a guide and role model to her?" McGonagall said, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, of course Professor McGonagall. I'll do my best," Hermione replied instantly.   
  
"Very well then. Off you go to class now," McGonagall said as Hermione left the Transfiguration room.   
  
~*~   
  
Friday night Hermione was NOT a happy person. She was to be going to the dance with Ron. Oh, she loved Ron dearly. Just not in that way... Ron didn't like Hermione in that way either. He only pretended to... Harry was going with Parvati, and Lavender was going with Seamus. It was just the way Parvati had planned it to be. It was exactly how Parvati wanted it to be. It was precisely how Parvati planned to make Hermione's life miserable.   
  
As they got dressed, Lavender and Parvati sang great Wizard songs and put on jewelry and makeup. Hermione could not deny that Parvati was beautiful. Neither could Harry when he saw her walking down the stairs to the common room.   
  
All the third years and below who could not go to the dance were _oohing_ and _ahhing_ at Parvati's silk robe of shocking pink. Her hair was put up in a bun and she looked very grand indeed. Lavender had on a robe of plum silk and looked quite elegant. Her hair was down her back in ripples. She was a shade too plump, and that satisfied Hermione, for she had a slender body and a milky white throat. Lavender and Parvati were both wearing excessive amounts of makeup.   
  
Hermione, who had not taken great care in getting dressed for the evening, dressed in a silk robe of a pale blue, a very pale blue. Her hair was also down and ripply. Her face was touched with light powder, some eye shadow and lip gloss.   
  
Ron and Harry were sitting together. They looked as horrible as they felt. Harry wanted to go with Hermione and was complaining all day about it. That annoyed Ron, who wanted to go with Parvati.   
  
Parvati walked up to Harry, completely ignoring Ron, and dashingly asked, "How do I look?"   
  
Harry didn't have to lie when he said, "Beautiful," but how Parvati looked didn't matter to him one bit.   
  
They walked down to the Great Hall which had been decorated marvolously. Hermione and Ron did not pay much attention to any of that though. As everyone danced and partied, they sat in one corner and moped around.   
  
"Ron, why do I have to love him so much?" Hermione asked. "I don't want to, but I do!"   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't even know the answer to why I love Parvati. It makes me so mad to see her with Harry. And then ignore me..."   
  
After a while, Harry and Parvati walked through the portrait hole and entered.   
  
Hermione quickly noticed them and nudged Ron to be quiet. Luckily the Common Room was dark and Harry and Parvati were too into each other to notice anything else.   
  
"Harry! Tonight was wonderful! Thank you so much," Parvati said.   
  
Hermione gripped the side of the sofa hard. Her nails dug into it furiously. How could Harry not see through that wicked creature???   
  
"Sure Parvati. I had fun with you," Harry replied.   
  
Hermione could feel the fluff coming out of the sofa as her nails dug in further when they kissed.   
  
"Goodnight Harry," Parvati said as she walked up to her bed.   
  
"Goodnight, er, Her - Parvati," Harry said in a half dazed manner.   
  
As soon as he left, Hermione jumped up.   
  
"He was thinking of me! Me! The whole time! I know he was about to say Hermione!" she exclaimed quietly.   
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Ron replied.   
  
Hermione didn't care if Ron wasn't totally convinced. She jumped up and down and with a slight grin she insisted, "There's still hope." 


	6. Hermione and Cassandra

Untitled Document Hermione and Cassandra ~ Chapter 6   
  
By: Leah Potter   
  
  
  
***A/N: Disclaimer that all characters are not mine and JKR'z... with the exception of the beautiful and bright Cassandra Nicole Taylor... who believe it or not... is going to become friends with Hermione. All in good time of course. I don't think I'm going to continue unless I get 30 reviews, so please review. I don't want to write if people aren't reading, thanx!!!***   
  
"Well Hermione, this is Cassandra Nicole Taylor. Please show her around for me. Now I have to go to a faculty meeting to discuss Peeves. He's been acting up again and Filch is going perfectly insane," Professor McGonagall said.   
  
"No problem," Hermione replied.   
  
It was Saturday morning. Hermione slept later than usual. She had just been introduced to Cassandra. After McGonagall left, Cassandra gave Hermione a bright smile and started off into an introduction.   
  
"Hey! My name's Cassandra Nicole Taylor! You're Hermione, right? What a cute name! Well, McGonagall told me _all_ about you! You can call me Cassandra. Everyone does back home in New York City. Ever been there? It's in America. So... what do you do here for fun?" Hermione was overwhelmed. This girl was a bit too excited, and she just said that Hermione's name was cute. No one had _ever_ said that to Hermione before.   
  
_Some girl comes from America and thinks she's going to fit right in. I hope people don't think she's too weird or cocky..._   
  
"A lot of stuff," Hermione said, in answer to Cassandra's question. "You might want to unpack first though."   
  
"Oh... that can wait! I promise I'll do it tonight before I go to bed! Anyway, I want to meet Harry Potter! I heard he goes here. That is soooo awesome, you know, because I've got like his posters all in my room and stuff!" Cassandra exclaimed.   
  
"Er, yes..." Hermione replied, unsure of what to say to this crazy wavy black haired girl with bright green eyes full of excitement.   
  
They went outside to the plains before the Forbidden Forest. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Harry, and Ron were sitting outside playing Exploding Snap.   
  
They saw Hermione and Cassandra coming up to them and waved.   
  
"Hello," Hermione said. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Cassandra Nicole Taylor."   
  
"She prefers Cassandra," Herimone added by means of an afterthought.   
  
Everyone smiled and introduced themselves to Cassandra. Then Cassandra noticed Harry's messy hair and cute smile and jumped up with excitement once again.   
  
"Harry Potter! Oh my gosh! _The_ Harry Potter! You can't believe how much of an honor this is to me! You're bigger than Backstreet Boys! You're bigger than n*sync! Oh, this is definitely wicked!" Cassandra exclaimed.   
  
Harry looked bewildered, but offered another gorgeous smile. He was used to people freaking out when they saw him.   
  
"So," he said to Cassandra. "Why'd you come to Hogwarts?"   
  
"Basically I blew up one too many toilet seats at my old school. I'm glad I came here though. Would you believe that they cancelled Quidditch for our school two weeks ago? They ran out of funds! Can you believe they would cancel Quidditch?" Cassandra exclaimed.   
  
Suddenly the guys were all ears. They loved talking about Quidditch!   
  
"That's horrible! What do you play?" Ron asked immediately.   
  
"Keeper all the way baby," Cassandra replied flirtatiously.   
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked dropping dead.   
  
"Yeah, why?" Cassandra asked raising an eye brow.   
  
"We are in serious need of a Seeker!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Well, I'd be happy to try out for the team! I may not be that great, but I love the game. That's what counts, right?" Cassandra said.   
  
"Right!" Harry exclaimed eagerly.   
  
Hermione slumped down. As soon as she thought she had a chance with Harry, the new girl had to come and spoil it all. Talk about bad luck!   
  
***A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short! My next one will be a lot longer! Thank-U! Please review!***   
  



	7. Cassandra meets Draco

Untitled Document Cassandra meets Draco ~ Chapter 7   
  
By: Leah Potter   
  
  
  
By Monday morning Cassandra was a big hit in Gryffindor tower. All the little ones loved her sweet and bubbly personality. Seventh year guys were crazy about her interest in Quidditch. Ron, especially, took a strong liking to her, as hard as he tried to hide it.   
  
Hermione thought that if she really tried, she too, would learn to like Cassandra. So far, she seemed to be stealing all of the attention Hermione should have been getting from Harry away from her. _Not cool,_ Hermione mumbled to herself.   
  
"Hey Hermione! Rise and shine!" Cassandra hollered.   
  
Hermione groaned. "What time is it?" she asked crankily.   
  
"Five sharp in the morning. Don't you love waking up early and looking at the sunrise? It's just oh so romantic!" Cassandra exclaimed as she danced around.   
  
"Cassandra! How on Earth can you stay up till two with the guys discussion Quidditch and still manage to wake up at five in the morning? That's like three hours of sleep!" Hermione scolded.   
  
"Oh, I always do it back home in New York! My mom stays out later than I do. It's funny," Cassandra replied.   
  
"Well, now that you've woken me up, what are we going to do till eight? That's when class starts. It sure doesn't take _me_ three hours to get ready!" Hermione insisted.   
  
"Oh, how can it not? It takes me forever to take my shower, paint my nails, fix my hair, and so on..." Cassandra said.   
  
"Why do you paint your nails in the morning?" Hermione asked with another groan.   
  
"I don't know. It's fun!" Cassandra replied by means of an answer.   
  
"Don't tell me paint your nails every single crazy day," Hermione said.   
  
"Oh, but it keeps my nails so good and strong!" Cassandra exclaimed.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well, Hermione! I think I'm going to go take a little shower now!" Cassandra exclaimed running into the bathroom. "See you in a few!"   
  
Hermione groaned again. _What am I going to do now? Well, I suppose I can re-check my Potions homework... although I did four times already. Snape can not possibly find any mistakes in it. Each multiple choice question was followed up by a short essay..._   
  
After thirty minutes Cassandra walked out of the shower with a towel rapped around her slim stature.   
  
"Great Flamel! You don't think that took long enough?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Oh, I always spend like half an hour in the shower. It takes me half an hour more to blow dry my crazy hair," Cassandra explained.   
  
Hermione looked at her as though her hair wasn't the only thing crazy about her.   
  
"I'm so glad Harry let me try out for the Quidditch team! You guys are great and it's so much fun, really! Harry's an amazing Seeker. Isn't he the youngest member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team since like 100 years ago? That is too cool!" Cassandra exclaimed.   
  
She ran to her closet and pulled out a bright pink tank top and white jeans with a hot pink robe. "I'm going to go change and blow dry my hair now!" she said in a singsong voice as she ran back into the bathroom.   
  
Hermione looked at the clock. It was now 5:45. She went back to her bed and got back under the covers, staring out the window. After a while she closed her eyes and dreamt a good dream about her and Harry...   
  
~*~   
  
"Hi Cassandra! Hi Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he saw the two girls walk into the Great Hall for some breakfast before class.   
  
They both smiled and waved to him. Then Ron sat down with his stack of pancakes and maple syrup.   
  
"Hey Ron!" Cassandra exclaimed with one of her cutest smiles.   
  
Ron blushed. "Hey," he replied self-consciously.   
  
Parvati and Lavender walked in just then. They went over to Harry and threw their arms around him. _What's so strange and unusual about that?_ Hermione wondered. _They only do that like every single day. I'm not surprised it doesn't drive their little "Harry-kins" crazy..._   
  
"So... what classes do we have on this beautiful day?" Cassandra asked Hermione optimistically.   
  
"Double Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin," Hermione supplied without looking up from her toast.   
  
"Sounds like fun!" Cassandra exclaimed.   
  
If it was anything, that day was _not_ fun!   
  
~*~   
  
They arrived in the cold Potions dungeons before Snape had. The whole Slytherin lot was there. They were jumping around and making fun of poor Neville Longbottom. Then Draco Malfoy noticed Cassandra. He walked over to her.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you a stupid Mudblood? Get off our lame Hogwarts property!" he exclaimed angrily.   
  
"I am hardly a Muggle. Well, I suppose I am... My mother was a Witch, but my father was Muggle. Doesn't that make me half and half?" Cassandra asked with a grin.   
  
Draco looked very confused. He hated being confused. With a nasty grin he retorted, "Okay, so the girl knows a little bit. What are you doing here anyway? You're not a idiotic Gryffindor. I would have noticed you before."   
  
"You know, you could be a little bit nicer. My name is Cassandra Nicole Taylor, preferably Cassandra. What's yours?"   
  
"Draco Malfoy. It's a much better name than yours," Draco replied sullenly.   
  
"Yeah right! I love my name, thank you very much. Personally... though... I think your name could use a little work!" Cassandra retorted.   
  
"Oh, is that so?" Draco asked, trying to sound very mighty.   
  
"Yeah, it is," Cassandra replied defensively.   
  
"Well, then... I suggest you watch out Taylor... If you know what's good for you that is," Draco said slyly as he walked back over to the Slytherin side of the dungeon.   
  
Cassandra stuck her tongue out at him and then giggled.   
  
"What are you laughing about?" Hermione cried. "You've just decided to mess with the wrong person!"   
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? It's about time someone stood up to that jerk!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
Ouch! Hermione just felt Harry push her aside and start talking to Cassandra again. She felt hurt and angry. _This is not cool,_ she thought. _This is not cool at all._   
  
***A/N: I got a review that was angry about Cassandra being a bit to jolly of an American, but no hard feelings! I'm sorry it came out that way!*** 


	8. Cassandra meets Professor Snape

Hermione's World ~ Chapter 8   
By Miz Arsenal  
  
"Cassandra Taylor! What do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape had caught Cassandra going through his potions list after class. She looked up, and smiled weakly. "Er, nothing Professor. I just couldn't remember what that potion was called where it makes you sleep." Professor Snape didn't believe it, "The stronger sleeping potion is called Mifchin, and the weaker, for animals and such, is Marichin. Anything else?" Cassandra stood up, "No Professor," and left quickly.  
  
Cassandra found Hermione on the way to Transfiguration. "What were you doing in there?" Hermione asked. "I was getting a name of a potion, so I can find out how to make it," Cassandra smiled. "Well why didn't you just ask me? I know every single potion we've studied," Hermione said. "We haven't studied Hickle Findro," Cassandra was still smiling, quite mischieviously, Hermione thought. "Who do you want to fall in love with you?" Hermione asked, secretly hoping it wasn't Harry. "Not Harry, Hermione. That's for sure." Hermione thought that Cassandra could read her mind. Hermione smiled, knowing that Cassandra knew she liked Harry, "Then who?" Cassandra continued smiling, and replied, "Someone whose named needs a little more work." Hermione instantly knew who it was - Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Malfoy? Oh no Cassandra. That's purposely walking into a hungry lion's cage." Hermione could not believe that Cassandra had a crush on Malfoy. "Of all people," Hermione continued, "Why him? Why not someone nice and smart, like Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnigan?"   
  
"I don't like them, besides, you can tell that Seamus likes Ginny Weasley, and she likes him, despite Lavender." Hermione had to agree with that. "Fine, but if you get into hot water, actually I should say steaming water, don't call on me for help." Cassandra smiled, "I won't get into hot, or steamy water, Hermione. I can deal with that...that..." Cassandra couldn't find the right words, but Hermione could. "ferret. He's a twitchy little ferret." Cassandra was confused, but Hermione burst out laughing. "Huh? Ferret? Explain please." Hermione tried to regain her composure, but it was difficult. She managed to get a few words out, "Ask....Ron...." Cassandra was puzzled even more, but went off to find Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
"In our fourth year, for a Defence teacher, we had Professor Moody, well sort of. Anyway, one time when Malfoy was bothering Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Professor Moody came around the hallway, and transfigured Malfoy into a ferret." Cassandra finally found someone to explain what happened to her. "Thanks Ginny. You know, you should ask Seamus out. I heard that we have a party in Hogsmeade coming up. Ask him, and I know he'll say yes. Also, you should know that he detests Lavender." Ginny thought that Cassandra was crazy, but said she'd ask him.   
  
Cassandra had tracked everyone down, trying to find out what had happened to Malfoy, but everyone had done exactly as Hermione, and burst out in laughs. Ron had fallen to the ground, and was laughing so hard that it shook all of Gryffindor common room.   
  
The next time that Cassandra saw Malfoy, was at lunch. She called out to him, "Hey Malfoy! Do you know of any ferrets?" He scowled at her, and asked Crabbe and Goyle, "How'd she know about that? I don't want her to see the bad side of me." He hollared back at her, "I don't know of any ferrets, but I know of a pig. Hey Weasley! Taylor wants to talk to you." He sniggered, and turned back to eating.  
  
"That didn't turn out as I planned. But oh well. Hey Ron! Who are you going to take to the party in Hogsmeade?" Ron was confused. "Party? In Hogsmeade? I don't know what you're talking about." Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced to the hall, "Students, next Friday there will be a dance in Hogsmeade, sponsered by the International Quidditch League. Students from the following schools will attend," He read the names off of a list, "Brandones School of Magic, Dellover Academy, Greystone School of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Madame DuPonts Academy for Magical Ladies, and Zevernickus American Academy." Professor Dumbledore paused, and then went on, "I expect you all to be curtious and helpful to out of town wizards and witches. More information can be found in your common rooms. Now, you may continue eating, talking, and ridiculing other houses." Cassandra squealed, "Told you so everybody. Anyway, did you hear that? Zevernickus is coming! Oooh, this is great!" Everyone stared at her, "Is that your old school?" Ron asked. "Yep! I'll get to see all of my friends! Oh, and Colin," She spoke to a sixth year, Colin Creevey, "There's a girl there just like you, Michelle. She's very into photography, and is Muggle born, like you. I just know you'll get along great."  
  
As the days passed, Cassandra seemed to be forgetting about giving Malfoy the love potion which she had made the night that Dumbledore announced the dance at Hogsmeade. The whole school was bubbling with anticipation for the upcoming dance. The only person who got more information was Hermione, and as she looked over the ten page packet, she read that it was overnight. They would be staying in the world famous hotel, The Dragon's Tongue, and they were to pick their roommates. As she read further, it said that Head Girl and Boy got suites, with two rooms, and could have three friends in their suite. She knew instantly who she would choose, Harry, Ron, and Cassandra. She and Cassandra would share one of the rooms, and Harry and Ron the other. This time Parvati wouldn't win.   
  
~*~  
  
Thursday morning, when they entered the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore had announcements. "All classes have been canceled, and you are to pack for a week. We are staying at the Dragon's Tongue, along with one other school, Zevernickus, I believe, and will participate in the study of young Quidditch players. Everyone will be on a Quidditch team, and study with the International Quidditch League, and their chosen teams. There will be twenty-eight players per team, and seven will be from each house. We have chosen your teams, and who you'll be working with. The list is posted in each of your common rooms. You will know who is on your team in your own house, but not the other houses. You won't see anyone from another house until tomorrow morning, so do not loan anything to someone, that you will need before tomorrow. Your house heads will have more details. Eat quickly, and report back to your common rooms." The whole hall was louder than ever before, and soon the hall was emptied, except for Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
Professor McGonagall was going over the teams, and Professor Dumbledore was still eating. "Albus, it's not a good idea." He looked up, "What do you mean Minerva?" McGonagall sighed, "Putting Malfoy and Potter and Weasley together. It's a bad idea. What makes it worse is that you also put Granger, Taylor, Patil, and Brown together. It's going to be a riot." Dumbledore swallowed, "Have faith, Minerva, have faith."  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Gryffindor common room, Parvati was so happy. "Ooh, I'll get to share a suite with Harry. It'll be so much fun!" Hermione couldn't take any more of Parvati's talk about how she and Harry will be together. She couldn't believe that Professor Dumbledore put her and Parvati on the same Quidditch team! "Parvati, I am Head Girl, and I get a suite, and get to pick my roommates before a prefect does. You won't be rooming with Harry." Parvati's smiled left her face, and in place, a scowl grew, and then a smirk, "Hermione, don't you realize, Harry doesn't like you. He likes me. So you're smarter than me, but I'm prettier. Harry likes beautiful, and that's something you're not." Both Parvati and Hermione knew that it was war. "Really? Has he asked you to go to the dance tomorrow night? Has he asked to room with you? I think you're the one who he doesn't like. Just ask Ron, his best friend. You know, you should pay more attention to people who like you, not people who are disgusted by you." Parvati was quiet. She thought about what Hermione had said, and realized that Hermione was just jealous of her beauty, and relationship with Harry. "Hermione, you like Ron.Why do you even care about who Harry goes out with? He doesn't like you, so shut up and chase after Ron." Hermione laughed, "Me? Like Ron? Oh good one, way off, but good. I don't like Ron, and he doesn't like me. He-" Hermione was cut off by Cassandra, "Parvati, you are stupid. Harry doesn't like you, and Ron doesn't either anymore. That's who you've liked all along, but he doesn't see you the way he used to. Get over it, and you chase after someone." Parvati did like Ron, and was trying to make him jealous by going out with Harry, but it had worked out wrong. She had guessed that he liked her, until Cassandra got here. Ron was taken away with her, and Cassandra always flirted with him. Now the only one who was upset was Parvati.  
  
As Cassandra was lugging her giant trunk out of her room, Ron caught up with her. "Er Cassandra, would you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" She smiled, and Ron was as red as his hair. "I'd love to." Ron mumbled a thanks and headed down the stairs, but Cassandra stopped him, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that." They both smiled, and parted.  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" Hermione was trying to catch up to Harry and ask him to room with her, before Parvati could. Harry turned, and Hermione stopped to catch her breath. "Harry, would you like to room with me?" He smiled, "Of course, and Hermione, would you go to the dance with me?" She smiled, "Definately." Harry smiled, and Hermione smiled, "You know, Hermione, I've liked you since our third year." They both blushed, and then said in unison, "See you later." Hermione felt genuinely content, as well as smug. She had gotten the better of Parvati. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Sorry. I couldn't get rid of this. If anyone knows how to, drop me an owl at arsenalcheer@hotmail.com!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Miz Arsenal 


	10. Chapter Ten

Sorry. I couldn't get rid of this. If anyone knows how to, drop me an owl at arsenalcheer@hotmail.com!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Miz Arsenal 


End file.
